BSH Characters
Battlestar Hyperion has over 100 character accounts making up the faces of the fleet. These characters range from military commanders to Cylons, government officials to civilian children. Below is an extensive list of the characters in the RP. Hyperion Military Command Staff *Admrial Sidney Bainbridge - Admiral *Commander Kielen Anterries - CO *Colonel Roger Davis - XO *Ensign Lycurgus McKenna - Judge Advocate Combat Information Center *Lieutenant Samael Morgan - Tactical Officer *Ensign Akela Gates - Tactical Officer *"Greg" - Tactical Officer *Lieutenant JG Sarah Cooper - Communications Officer *Ensign Raymond Wahl - CIC Officer *PO2 Krista Booth - Communications Officer *"Thomas" - Helmsman *Specialist Juliet Stark - Helmsman Apprentice Air Wing Squadron 1 "Knights" *Major Drake Wolfe - CAG *Lieutenant Phaethon Kosta - Viper Pilot *Lieutenant Rainea Vega - Viper Pilot *Lieutenant Rachel Belmont - Viper Pilot *Ensign Midas Aredon - Viper Pilot *Ensign Octavian Latvio - Viper Pilot Squadron 2 "White Tigers" *Lieutenant Jason Dumont - Squadron Leader *Lieutenant Spike Shepherd - Viper Pilot *Lieutenant Trevor Stirling - Viper Pilot *Lieutenant Junior Grade Jeana Tahirir - Viper Pilot *Lieutenant JG Delphine Kendrick - Viper Pilot *Lieutenant JG Illiana Cross - Viper Pilot *Lieutenant Thad Gilner - Viper Pilot Squadron 3 *Lieutenant Arabella Monroe - Squadron Leader *Lieutenant Tatiana Wisla - Viper Pilot *Lieutenant Tyler Tremaine - Viper Pilot *Lieutenant JG David Senate - Viper Pilot *Lieutenant JG Michael Carlos - Viper Pilot Squadron 4 *Lieutenant "Smokey" - Squadron Leader *Lieutenant JG Manius Granius - Viper Pilot Squadron 8 *Ensign Kendra Lerayne -Viper Pilot *Ensign Ella Clark - Viper Pilot *Ensign Hendrickson - Viper Pilot *Ensign Fietti - Viper Pilot Squadron 10 *Ensign "Springer" - Viper Pilot Raptor Squadron 1 *Captain Erica Weiss - Squadron Leader *Lieutenant Richard O'Shay - Raptor Pilot *Lieutenant JG Gabrielle Cross - Raptor Pilot *Lieutenant JG Maxwell Caudle - Raptor ECO *Lieutenant JG Lucy Sherad - Raptor Pilot *Ensign Iain Klayton - Raptor Pilot *Ensign Emily Nash - Raptor Pilot *Ensign Publius Granius - Raptor Pilot *"Howler" - Raptor Pilot Deck Crew *Lieutenant Logan Sanders - LSO *Master Chief Petty Officer Fredrick Hoffman - Chief of the Deck *PO2 Natalie Sanders - Deckhand *Specialist Cassandra Cartwright - Deckhand *Crewman George Hanson - Deckhand *Crewman John Craggerrson - Deckhand *"Waffles" - Deckhand Engineering *Captain Amaya Hayashi - Engineering Officer *Chief Petty Officer Tessare Stross - Crew Chief *Chief Petty Officer Lucia Hoffman - Crew Chief *Specialist Hunter Price - Engineer Medical *Lieutenant Commander Mark DePaul - Medical Officer *Captain Kimball Reese - Medical Officer *Lieutenant JG Calvin Hobbs - Surgeon *Gunnery Sergeant Lars Engstrom - Combat Medic *Corporal Anthea Westwood - Combat Medic Marines *Major Merrick James - Marine CO *Captain Walter Gamble - Marine Officer *Lieutenant James Frost - Marine Officer *Gunnery Sergeant Cobb - Tech Specialist *Sergeant First Class Jack Anderson - Scout Sniper *Sergeant First Class Fauller - Marine *Sergeant Dawkins - Marine *Sergeant Higgins - Drill Instructor *Corporal Zoe Hackett - Scout Sniper *Corporal Dayton - Combat Engineer *Corporal Dean Cooper - Marine *PFC Gnaeus Kendrick - Marine *Private Rodney Agnew - Marine K9 *Ben - Marine *Liam - Marine Ollie's Squad *Sergeant Olliver Scarrna - Squad Leader *Corporal Anya Valentine - Marine *PFC Raquel Torres - Marine *PFC Charlie Diaz - Marine *PFC Jerome Dole - Marine *Private Eric Coulson - Tech Specialist *Private Declan Raine - Marine Government *Azura Lockhart - Former President of the Colonies *Clare Liddel - Government Liaison *Teal Willows - Government Aide/Journalist Civilian *Nicolai Drumavitch - Scientist/Professor *Emily Scarrna - Nurse *Marilee Gilner - Nurse *Raven Narmolanya - Nurse *Amber Bennet - Singer *Chloe Scarrna - Child *Hannah Scarrna - Child *Alexander Hoffman - Child Hephaestus Military Command *Colonel Leoben Aiser - CO *Lieutenant Colonel Esteban Rodriguez - XO Air Wing *Major Jessica Mitchell - CAG *Lieutenant Junior Grade Sheridan Palmer - Viper Pilot Deck Crew *Chief Petty Officer Pacifica Alexander - Chief of the Deck Hermes Military *Ensign Howard Tucker - OOD Hades Military Command Staff *Colonel Jonathan Rand - CO *Major Chris Wilson - XO Combat Information Centet *Lieutenant Kieth Brunswick - OOD Air Wing *Lieutenant Anna Bates - Squadron Leader. *Lieutenant JG Samantha Casey - Viper Pilot *Ensign Edwards - Viper Pilot *Ensign Samuel Lion - Viper Pilot Deck Crew *PO2 Riley Novak - Deckhand Engineering *PO1 Sasha Booth - Engineer Medical *Lieutenant Alaina Mercy - Medical Officer *Vincent Devanthal - Doctor Marines *Gunnery Sergeant Aaron Sanders - Master at Arms *Sergeant Gabriel Rhodes - Combat Engineer *Sergeant Cadence Price - Marine Aerilon Star Crew *Vanessa Mendler - Ship Security, Detective Government *Richard Adar - President *Friedrich Wolfe - Vice President *Murry Cunningham - Quorum Delegate *Clint Rosten - Quorum Delegate *Cammy Baldwinn - Quorum Delegate *Joseph Blake - Quorum Delegate *Alexis Tepesh - Quorum Delegate *Marcus Granius - Quorum Delegate *Toby Granger - Quorum Delegate *Yacoub Petrar - Quorum Delegate Civilian *Sirena McKenna - Singer/Celebrity *Steven Wright - Private Security *Aristides Galatas - Private Security *Georg Galatas - Private Security *Noah Petrelli - Businessman/Criminal Underworld *Kieran MacPhelan - Criminal Underworld *Sanah Amara - Activities Coordinator *Naomi Amara - Artist/Criminal Underworld *Ezra Lincoln - Psychiatrist *Jaris Cox - Bar Owner *Mercedes Blake *Albert Blake *Mary Sue Devanthal *Thomas Devanthal *Kyle Devanthal *Corey Devanthal *John Devanthal *Jenna Devanthal *Jo Lynn Devanthal *Tessa *Maggie O'Shay *Gavin O'Shay *Grace O'Shay *Haylee Cox Other Ships of the Fleet *Ezekiel Leviticus - Scientist/Engineer *Francis Gent - Criminal Underworld *Brooke Mendler *Mathis Bennet - Child *Savannah Bennet - Child Selene Survivors *Henry Miller - Captain of the Xenia *Simone Miller *Wolfgang Miller *Thomas Miller *Lieutenant JG Alexander Christophe Deceased, Incapacitated, or Otherwise Removed *Colonel James Clark - XO - Unconcious dollowing the arrival of the Hephaestus. *Sergeant First Class Tomas Eskhara - Master at Arms - KIA during the Aquaria Campaign. *Lieutenant Miya Estara - Raptor Pilot - KIA during the Mutiny. *Gunnery Sergeant Brian Marks - Master at Arms - KIA during the Mutiny. *Colonel Sackhoff - CO - Presummed relieved of command after Aquaria Campaign. *Lt. Col. Logan McArthur - Medical Officer - status unknown. Category:General Info Category:Characters